Love from the Past
by ny05016sc
Summary: I suprise from Ducky past, will change his life. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the NCIS characters, nor do I earn anything from this. 

Tony, Ziva and McGee were in the Bullpen working on paper work from there last case. When Gibbs, Abby and Ducky appeared from the back elevator, just as the main elevator went "Ping" and off stepped two women and one of the security people from main entrance. Tony said hello to Henry the guard and eyed the two women suspiciously not knowing who they are. Ziva also looked at them curiously, Tim stood and addressed both women as "Mom, Grams what are you doing here, I wasn't expecting you". Tony and Ziva mouthed "Mom, Grams".

Tim's mom looked at him and said "Timothy mind your manners and introduce us" Tim began Boss, Tony, Ziva, Abby and Ducky I like you to meet my mother Lilly McGee and her mother Meredith Darville. Mom, Grams I like you to meet my boss "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Abby Sciuto and Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard. Everyone said hello to each other except for Tim's Grams and Ducky. Tim and his Mom both realized how quiet his Grams became (and knowing her that was normal). Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim also realized how quiet Ducky became.

Tim knowing were both Ducky and his Grams were originally from asked jokingly asked if they knew each other and they both answered. Yes.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the NCIS characters, nor do I earn anything from this. 

Tony, Ziva and McGee were in the Bullpen working on paper work from there last case. When Gibbs, Abby and Ducky appeared from the back elevator, just as the main elevator went "Ping" and off stepped two women and one of the security people from main entrance. Tony said hello to Henry the guard and eyed the two women suspiciously not knowing who they are. Ziva also looked at them curiously, Tim stood and addressed both women as "Mom, Grams what are you doing here, I wasn't expecting you". Tony and Ziva mouthed "Mom, Grams".

Tim's mom looked at him and said "Timothy mind your manners and introduce us" Tim began Boss, Tony, Ziva, Abby and Ducky I like you to meet my mother Lilly McGee and her mother Meredith Darville. Mom, Grams I like you to meet my boss "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Abby Sciuto and Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard. Everyone said hello to each other except for Tim's Grams and Ducky. Tim and his Mom both realized how quiet his Grams became (and knowing her that was normal). Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim also realized how quiet Ducky became.

Tim knowing were both Ducky and his Grams were originally from asked jokingly asked if they knew each other and they both answered. Yes.

I did not see any reviews, but several people did save to favorites. Please let me know what you think.

_Tim knowing were both Ducky and his Grams were originally from asked jokingly asked if they knew each other and they both answered. Yes. _

Chapter 2

Everyone; looked stunned. Ducky spoke first by asking Meredith if they could speak in private and she agreed, Ducky than escorted her to the conference room. Tim than turned to his Mom and requested a private conversation with her also, he turned to Gibbs and asked if it was ok to use his "office". Gibbs simply nodded. Tim then escorted his mother to the elevator. Gibbs suggested to Henry that he take the stairs back down. Tony started to think out loud, when Gibbs simply stared at him telling him to get back to work.

In the conference room Ducky and Meredith started to speak at the same time when Ducky suggested that Meredith go first. Meredith explained to Ducky that after they graduated from university and went their separate ways, she discovered that she was with child, she then went on to say that she had the child and hired a nanny, with the fortune that her parents left her with their untimely deaths she financially secure and could raise a child on her own and did not want to interfere in Duck's career choice. Meredith continued that she went on with her life and took the child everywhere and that the child had a private tutor. Ducky asks Meredith "than Lilly is my daughter" Meredith replies yes, Lilly is your daughter I named her after your favorite flower. Meanwhile in the elevator Tim says to his mother "you realize that there is a real possibility that Ducky is the father you never knew or that Grams never discussed with you. Lilly responds yes I just can't believe it has finally happened.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the NCIS characters, nor do I earn anything from this. 

Tony, Ziva and McGee were in the Bullpen working on paper work from there last case. When Gibbs, Abby and Ducky appeared from the back elevator, just as the main elevator went "Ping" and off stepped two women and one of the security people from main entrance. Tony said hello to Henry the guard and eyed the two women suspiciously not knowing who they are. Ziva also looked at them curiously, Tim stood and addressed both women as "Mom, Grams what are you doing here, I wasn't expecting you". Tony and Ziva mouthed "Mom, Grams".

Tim's mom looked at him and said "Timothy mind your manners and introduce us" Tim began Boss, Tony, Ziva, Abby and Ducky I like you to meet my mother Lilly McGee and her mother Meredith Darville. Mom, Grams I like you to meet my boss "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Abby Sciuto and Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard. Everyone said hello to each other except for Tim's Grams and Ducky. Tim and his Mom both realized how quiet his Grams became (and knowing her that was normal). Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim also realized how quiet Ducky became.

Tim knowing were both Ducky and his Grams were originally from asked jokingly asked if they knew each other and they both answered. Yes.

I did not see any reviews, but several people did save to favorites. Please let me know what you think.

_Tim knowing were both Ducky and his Grams were originally from asked jokingly asked if they knew each other and they both answered. Yes. _

Chapter 2

Everyone; looked stunned. Ducky spoke first by asking Meredith if they could speak in private and she agreed, Ducky than escorted her to the conference room. Tim than turned to his Mom and requested a private conversation with her also, he turned to Gibbs and asked if it was ok to use his "office". Gibbs simply nodded. Tim then escorted his mother to the elevator. Gibbs suggested to Henry that he take the stairs back down. Tony started to think out loud, when Gibbs simply stared at him telling him to get back to work.

In the conference room Ducky and Meredith started to speak at the same time when Ducky suggested that Meredith go first. Meredith explained to Ducky that after they graduated from university and went their separate ways, she discovered that she was with child, she then went on to say that she had the child and hired a nanny, with the fortune that her parents left her with their untimely deaths she financially secure and could raise a child on her own and did not want to interfere in Duck's career choice. Meredith continued that she went on with her life and took the child everywhere and that the child had a private tutor. Ducky asks Meredith "than Lilly is my daughter" Meredith replies yes, Lilly is your daughter I named her after your favorite flower. Meanwhile in the elevator Tim says to his mother "you realize that there is a real possibility that Ducky is the father you never knew or that Grams never discussed with you. Lilly responds yes I just can't believe it has finally happened.

_Ok I am going to try something a little bit different, for this 3 chapter let me know what you think. _

**Ducky**: Meredith, how could not have told me, I mean I could have least told me, I mean really.

**Meredith:** Ducky, I made a choice, ok maybe I should have told searched you out, but I swear to you if we had been reunited before tonight, please know that I would have told you.

**Ducky**: I have a daughter and oh my, a grandson and granddaughter.

**Meredith:** Yes, Ducky you do.

Meanwhile, in the elevator:

**Tim**: Mom, we need to go speak to grams and Ducky to confirm.

**Lilly**: Timothy, we can't they need time, I mean I need time.

**Tim**: Time, how much time do you need, it's been over 55 years.

**Lilly:** I realize that, it's just, what do I say. What, if he doesn't want to know me.

**Tim**: Doesn't want to know you, that crazy, I know Ducky he would never turn his back on you.

**Lilly**: but he was never there when I was growing up.

**Tim**: no he wasn't but that doesn't me he didn't want you. We both know how independent; Grams can be. There is a chance that she simply didn't tell him.

Tim flips the switch and the elevator starts to moves up wards. Once, it makes to the floor the bullpen is on the doors open and Tim escorts his mother out and they start to walk towards the conference room. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Abby see them and Tony goes to say something, until he sees a Gibbs, glare from his side vision.


End file.
